RWBY: Fighting among Friends
by Hope The Victor
Summary: One must always be one with their team to become friers. When two girls, a swordsman and an elemental faunus come together, Team TRAD is born. Among the school of beacon with Team RWBY, they will forge their own patth along side these famous girls.


**Chapter 1: The Hawk, the Rose, the Rivals, the Element master**

In a vehicle floating above the skies to Remnant, there stood three people, one was a boy with twin swords on his back, had brown clothing like he was an ranger, and eyes were sharp like a hawks, complemented by brown hair.

The girl, the odd one out, was wearing a rich red hood that fell to her feet, wearing a black vest with a black skirt with red on the inside. Her hair was somewhat dark, with hint of red in it, and silver eyes.

The last boy has Raven spiky hair with red streaks, and sapphire/ruby mixed eyes. He wears a red T-shirt with a leather black jacket. The rest of his attire consists of red and black shoes, black fingerless gloves, and a pair of red jeans. On his left cheek there is a scar from long ago during his childhood. And finally around his neck was a golden pendant. On his side was a red hilt, with a crystal bow and a sack full of arrows on his back.

The hawk boy finally spoke up.

"So… what'd you two get on here for?" he asked.

"I got in a fight." The girl said. "An awesome fight...with a gang and this guy wearing a top hat and a cane."

"You faced Roman Torchwick and had no idea who he was, huh?" The other boy asked.

"You know him?" She asked him.

"Yeah, he's part of an organization called the White Fang. Apparently, things took a bad turn for the faunus when he took charge. Now, all faunus are being respected, not out of kindness, but fear. I despise him for what he did to them." He growled lightly, with his fists clenching.

"Huh." the hawk boy said. "So… how'd they nab you?"

"I was out in the woods training when two Ursa Grimm attacked me. I took care of them though." He answered with a shrug.

"And you?" The girl asked.

"Just a regular application off the streets. I was alone my life but trained like this." he said. "Takaharu's the name."

"Hi, I'm Ruby!" The girl chirped in greeting with a smile.

"Names Daniel." The other boy greeted with a calm smile.

"So… on the landing pad is where we're going." Takaharu said. "We're all getting into the training. Up there is Beacon Academy."

"He he, let's hope I meet some powerful opponents and slaughter every last Grimm out there." Daniel smirked.

"Ruby, what is your hope of going to beacon?" Takaharu asked.

"Well, You see my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying to become a huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a Career out of it. I mean the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses, are just so much more romantic and exciting, and really, gosh you know!" Ruby squealed about being a huntress so much.

"And you?" Daniel asked.

"I've never actually had a real chance to put my skills to use. But the grimm are out there, and the White fang. There's a lot of people out there who need my help, and other people doing so in their job. Its why I want to get in. I'll finally get to prove myself for real!" Takaharu said.

 **(Cue- The Day- My Hero Academia Opening: Cover by Nate Wants to battle)**

(Flashes of Team RWBY, Team JNPR and Team TRAD are shown)

 _ **You see the sunrise, a new day's upon you**_

(Takaharu and Ruby stand on the edge of Beacon Academy, with the wind blowing through them as the sun started to rise from the horizon.)

 _ **You bite your nails, and your knees start to tremble**_

(Daniel clenches his fist as his aura flows around him, while he was watching the sunrise, as he lays on a tree branch.)

 _ **The time is upon you, to show them what you can do**_

(Rainbow taps her foot and slams her fists together, grinning as her hair flows.)

 _ **And soon they will know that**_

(AJ puts her hat on and looks to the sunrise.)

 _ **THE DAY, HAS COOOOOOOME!**_

(All five of them looks up at the sunrise and they all grinned and ran off into a battlefield. Like in The Day, all of the students are shown in quick bursts, until the title is shown.)

 _ **Late into the night I hear it storming**_

(Ruby, like in her Red trailer, has her hood on as petals trail behind her scarf as she walks across a white field)

 _ **And end to the rain is what I pray and I'm hoping**_

(Like in the White trailer, Weiss stands in a black area, with light shining down on her as she looks up to it.)

 _ **Now I feel the pressure of the city, oh how it eats me whole!**_

(Blake, like In her black trailer, stands in a tree, with the wind flowing, petals dancing and falling, and she suddenly vanishes in the air.)

 _ **So many names and faces.**_

(Yang rides on Bumblebee through the city after her events in Yellow.)

 _ **Sleepless nights spent in unknown places**_

(Takaharu sits in an alley as she drives by, eyes of determination showing)

 _ **And everyday I walk straight into the great unknown!**_

(Daniel runs through the city, jumping from building to building, before free falling and suddenly sprouting dragon wings and flying into the skies.)

 _ **I'm not to blame….!**_

(Takaharu tugs his gloves.)

 _ **I'm gonna take a stand…!**_

(Daniel pulls up a black mask, hiding his face.)

 _ **You say my name…!**_

(Rainbow stretches her arm and jumps a bit.)

 _ **I'm telling you to reach out and finally take my hand…!**_

(AJ moves her hat a bit, until a beowulf jumps out to attack her, but she suddenly kicks it, with a shotgun blasting it out of sight.)

 _ **Colliding fists, they're what's gonna make you!**_

(Takaharu uses his swords, Falcon and Eagle, to team with Ruby as she joined in with Crescent Rose.)

 _ **You grit your teeth or, they're gonna break you!**_

(Daniel and Weiss team up as Daniel takes his energy sword, Element Blazer, with Weiss, taking her sword out, as they both used their elements in their own way.)

 _ **The time is upon you, to show them what you can do**_

(Blake uses Gambol Shroud as Rainbow jumps over her and kicks some grimm while Blake follows.)

 _ **You're breaking the mold to show you're not them!**_

(AJ and Yang charge in and attack Two Ursa Grimm, with their boots and gauntlets exploding with their gun effects.)

 _ **Will we break through? I don't know, don't know!**_

(An army of Grimm were in a white background with a Nevermore flying in the skies.)

 _ **The bells are ringing, come out and play now!**_

(Roman and the White fang are shown, with three new individuals swathed in flames, shrouded.)

 _ **The time is upon you, to show them what you can do**_

(Team RWBY and Team TRAD stood side by said with their weapons drawn and ready for battle.)

 _ **And soon they will know that**_

(Takaharu whips his arms out and ruby nods at him with a smile.)

 _ **THE DAY, HAS COOOOOOOME!**_

(Takaharu jumps into the sky and brings his sword down, like in the end of the My Hero Academia opening, as the three teams were seen together, ready to take any challenge.)

The carrier ships landed at Beacon as the new students disembarked. One was faster than the others though, wearing a black hoodie with armor over it, blonde hair and jeans as a sword was stripped to his side, dashing to a trash can with a green face and puked in the garbage.

"Poor guy. He must have motion sickness." Daniel said.

"Whew…" Takaharu said stretching. "Quite the flight. And here we are, Beacon Academy."

"Outta my way, move it or lose it, buddy!" said a voice as a short person, about a foot shorter than the two, but she was moving too quickly and she collided with Daniel, making them crash and fall to the ground.

"OW! Watch it, shorty!" Daniel snapped as he rubbed his head.

"HEY! Who are you calling short, and watch where you're going!" she said.

"Hey! I'm not the one who ran into someone, thank you very much!" Daniela snapped back.

"Well I, hey, where's the hawk kid?" the girl asked.

Takaharu was already way ahead of the group as Ruby and someone with Blonde hair and a bit taller than her, wearing a brown jacket and shorts with a pair of yellow gauntlets.

"Wow…" Takaharu said looking at the school.

"You said it." The new girl said. "View from Vales got nothing on this."

"You're from Vale huh? Uh.." Takaharu said seeing Ruby gasp.

"Sis, that kids got a collapsable staff!" Ruby said glittering at a passerby, immediately turning to another. "And she's got a fire sword!" She was flying away before the blonde grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Weapons nut?" Takaharu asked.

"Yup." the blonde said. "Oh wait, who am I talkin to? Names Yang. Yang Xiao Long."

"Takaharu. Please to meet you." he greeted with a nod. "So uh, why is your sis there so focused on weapons?"

"She's a weapon geek. She loves creating and seeing weapons." Yang explained.

"Huh. But truth be told, we only have our own weapons, don't see why she's fanning over others." Takaharu said.

"I wonder that myself. Why can't she just swoon over her own weapon?" Yang said as Ruby pulled it out, a giant red and black scythe.

"Whoa, mother…!" Takaharu said.

"What kinda weapon is that?!" the girl from before said coming up and seeing the scythe.

"It's my Cresent Rose. A Scythe and a super high powered Rifle." Ruby explained.

"Huh?" the girl tilted her head before Ruby cocked it.

"It's also a gun." She explained easier.

"Oh." The girl replied back.

"And I like it, it's just fun to see other weapons, like meeting new people." Ruby said.

"In that case…." Takaharu said grasping two handles and unsheathing a brown and bronze sword as well as a silver and white sword. Rifle attachments were in them as they emblazoned birds.

"Oh my gosh! You have twin katanas with assault rifle attachments!" Ruby gushed with starry eyes.

"Why does everyone have gun attachments to their weapons?" Daniel asked as he approached.

"Oh, I suppose you have something better, Mr. Bowman." Takaharu said.

"Not saying I'm better. Just unusual that people use guns in their weapons most of the time." Daniel stated.

"Just how things work man." Takaharu said. "What about you? Whaddya you got?"

The rainbow haired girl just raised her hands. "I fight with these. It just looks like I fight with my fist, but I use special weapons. My weapons are these." She points at her fingerless gloves. "I fuse my aura with them, or my shoes and I can have my attacks move quicker, and stronger."

"Do your weapons have gun functions?" Daniel questioned.

"Pistols. Oh right, I totally forgot to introduce myself when i bumped up." she said pointing at herself cooly. "Names Rainbow Dash, the coolest girl you'll ever meet."

"You are pretty cool." Takaharu said.

"Hey…" Daniel said seeing Yang with a group and dashing away. "And she's gone."

This made Ruby spin and become dizzy, falling into a trolley with a ton of suitcases with a white haired girl in a dress in front.

"Whoa! Uh, sorry about that, miss!" Takaharu said.

"She should be apologizing! Do you have any idea what she could have done!?" The girl snapped angrily.

"Hey, she didn't mean to crash into your stuff. It was only an accident." Daniel said.

Takaharu opened one of the cases and saw many vials. "These cases are full of Dust."

"Don't touch those! That was mined directly from the Schnee Quarries!" the girl snapped at him and quickly grabbed the case from his hands.

"Hey, don't get stingy, I know what dust is." Takaharu said.

"Really, enlighten me." the girl said snapping the case shut and scattering dust in Ruby's direction.

"Dust. Living particles of fire, water, lightning, ice, wind, you name it. Volatile on contact, unpredictable and… oh crap!"

"AHCHOO!" Ruby let off a powerful sneeze. Fire exploded, lightning frizzled them, and the ics froze them for the moment. They were all scorched in ashes.

"*Cough*. That's what I call a sneeze." Daniel coughed.

"Whut in tarnation is goin on here?" said a tall girl, almost bigger than Yang by a few feet, wearing western gear complete with a stetson hat, ten gallon and boots of cowboys.

"This ignoramus sneezed and triggered my dust off! This is what I was talking about!" The girl snapped.

"I'm so SO sorry.' Ruby said solemnly while poking her fingers.

"Ugh! You complete dolt!" She snapped harshly at her.

"Hey! Back off!" Daniel snapped at her. "She didn't mean for any of that to happen! Accidents happen! You need to learn to control that temper of yours!"

"You're the one with temper problems when it comes to people…" Takaharu said. "Wait a second, Schnee? Aren't you their Heiress?"

"Thats right." said another girl in black and white clothing with a black bow on her head. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company, the largest manufacturing company of dust in the world."

"Wow, I didn't know. Hey, I've heard about the rumors of the labor and the business contacts. So… maybe you shouldn't really address yourself with those flying around." Takaharu said.

"Who give you the right to say I can't? I'm from the Schnee company and I get to do whatever I want, and you all should address em properly." Weiss said in a firm and proud voice.

"You literally expect me to just respect you because you're from the most powerful company in the world?" Daniel glared. "Ptt. Forget it. My respect is earned not given...Ice princess."

He then walked off into the main hall.

"Aw man, what's his deal? He acts like high, cold and mighty." Rainbow siad.

"Ah guess he don't trust people so easily." the new girl said. "Ah, who am ah kiddin, haven't introduced myself proper. Name's Applejack, call me Aj if you want. How about you, miss bow?"

"She's already gone…" Takaharu said as she turned around and left as did Weiss.

"But uh… you still got me." said the boy in armor from before.

"You're the guy who barfed on the jet." Rainbow said.

"Really? I have a name, y'know." he said as they walked. "It's Jaune, Jaune Arc. Sweet, short, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it."

"Do they?" Takaharu asked.

"Not just yet…" Jaune said. "But someday. So, you all came to beacon huh?"

"Uh… yeah, I got this thing." Ruby said unsheathing her scythe.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked.

"Also a high impact custom sniper rifle, aka a gun." Takaharu said. "Mine too. Twin Katanas called Falcon and Eagle, fitted with assault rifle tech."

"And I have my fists and finger pistols." Rainbow said.

"Hey, Aj, what weapons do you use?" Takaharu asked.

"I got mine on mah own two legs. See em?" They looked down and saw her boots covered in bronze metal. "They infuse with mah aura. I can even destroy a boulder with one kick, probably stronger. Got a concussion blast on em too."

"And you?" Rubny asked.

"Well uh..I got this sword." Jaune said unsheathing it and holding the scabbard. "I've got a shield too." Jaune pulled the scabbard off and it popped open and formed a shield.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked.

The shield was popping in and out as Jaune tried to catch it.

"I get it. The shield collapses into the scabbard so you don't have to carry it all the time. Doesn't it weigh the same though?" Takaharu asked.

"Yeah, it does…" Jaune said.

"Dont worry, I think you'll do great here. We all came to prove ourselves, so let's do it." Takaharu said.

"Yeah!" Ruby said.

"I'm in, let's do this!" Rainbow said.

"Ah what the hay, count me in." Aj smiled. "Jaune?"

"Of course I'm doing this. What, you think I wouldn't?" Jaune asked.

After the opening speech, and a good night's rest, takaharu awoke to the sight of a hyper girl in pink and white staring him down as well as a calm boy looking chinese esuw.

"Wake up sleepyheads!" she said happily. "It's morning, it's morning~" She sang.

"Uh...is she like this?" Takaharu asked.

"Unfortunately." The boy calmly said. "Ren. That's Nora."

"Hi!" She chirped happily in greeting.

"So, you guys came to beacon together?" Takaharu asked as they got ready.

"Yup! And I'm gonna make sure Ren and I get on the same team! I have a great strategy, we'll use some sort of signal, a secret signal so we can find each other in the forest…" nora said as ren got out twin SMG like weapons that were also blades on the front, facing downwards. "Can you imitate a sloth?"

"Nora…" Ren said somehow slipping the weapons under his sleeves.

"Yes Ren?" she asked.

"I don't think sloths make any sounds." Ren finisher.

"That's EXACTLY why no one will suspect it, or us working together!" Nora said as they walked along.

"Too much sugar, or just part of her personality?" Takaru asked.

"She's like this a lot." Ren replied.

"Well, don't think I'll be outta her way any time soon… is that Phyrra?" The boy asked, looking at a red haired girl with golden armor and carrying a spear on her back.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" Rainbow said zipping by. "Phyrra! Oh man, i didn't know you were going here!"

"Hello!" She greeted with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Jaune then came up to Phyrra. "Well hotstuff, play your cards right and you might be on the winning team, albeit with me…" Jaune said.

"Hotstuff?!" Rainbow said. "Do you have any idea who she is?"

"Not in the slightest." Jaune said as Weiss came up.

"This is Pyrrha…" Weiss started.

"Hello again."

"Pyrrha graduated at the top of her class in Sanctum." Weiss said.

"Never heard of it." Jaune said.

"Shes on the front of every Pumkin peits cereal box?" Takaharu asked.

Jaune gasped. "That's you!? They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

Daniel was over at a locker collecting his stuff and heard their conversation. He just rolled his eyes and closed his lockers, walking out.

"Yeah, way to join the talk, mr shoot down." Rainbow said. "Agh, he seems so nice on the ship, whats with him?"

"Whats with me?" Daniel asked glaring at her.

"Shes saying you were sociable on the ship. After what Weiss did, you're cold as ice and kind of hard." Takaharu said. "Whats with you, man?"

"I don't like snobby brats like her!" he pointed at Weiss. "They are selfish, rude and obnoxious! Also, you and everyone have no right to know what is going on with me! Just stay out of my way." He walked out.

"You're not so above people, just because you're a special Faunus, you know!" Takaharu said as Daniel froze. Everyone gasped.

"He's a...Faunus?" Jaune asked.

"A dragon faunus, to be more exact." Takaharu said. "Yeah, I know who you are. Any one who's anyone knows who you are."

"He's right." Yang said. "Driving around, I've heard about you." Suddenly, Daniel grabbed Takaru by the throat and slammed him against the lockers, eyes as dragons, with the angriest scowl he ever saw. But Takaharu wasn't afraid and looked back with eyes as dangerous as a hawks.

"You're angry, I get it. But just because you're here to get strong and strike back against the stuff against you, doesn't mean you act this way to anyone, especially the Schnee's. I'm here to become a Hunter, and defend Remnant in order of justice, not vengeance for what the White Fang's doing or ignoring rich stuck ups. Besides, I know Weiss is like all of us." Takaharu said seriously.

"You….don't know….who I am...neither….have the right...to say….who I can't respect...You better stay out of my way, or I will not hesitate to fight you and rip you apart." He growled like a dragon.

"I'm not afraid of you. I could escape your grip." Takaharu said. "Besides, you hit me here, you won't take the first step."

"Fine. See you in the forest." Daniel fumed and pushed him and walked out.

"Man, you stood up to him good." Yang said.

"I just don't like the idea of him talking down to someone like Weiss, even if she crossed the line. No matter who we are, us hunters and Huntresses have to work together. That includes him." Takaharu said.

"Well said man. Well said." Rainbow said.

"All students proceed to the cliffs at this time." they heard Goodwitch on the speakers.

Later, they all were on the cliffs.

"For years you have trained to become warriors." Opzin started. "And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Goodwitch stepped in. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow me to end your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today."

The students grew surprised by that, as Opzin continued.

"These Teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with. That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years." he finished.

"What!?" Ruby shouted in shock.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition in any way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your way, or you will die."

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But, our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the forest, contained with several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately, Are there any questions?" Opzin finished.

Jaune tried to ask one, but Opzin cutted him off.

"Good. Now, take your positions." Opzin called.

"You hear that? You get me first, you won't kill me." Takaharu said as the platforms stated to launcher.

Daniel just ignore him as his platform flung him off. One by one they flung into the distance until he and Jaune were left.

"Got any regrets?" Takaharu asked him.

"Well i… YAAAAAAH!" Jaune was flung off his and flailed in the air.

"Okay. Let's do this." Takaharu said leaping into the air as the path began.

 **To be continued…**


End file.
